LPW.com - An Interview with MC Steel
LPW.com - An Interview with MC Steel was an e-wrestling promo written by MC Steel on August 17, 2010 as part of his book Living on the Straight Edge. It was for Villiano 187's Million Dollar Challenge at the Altered Reality V Selection Show. Promo The scene opens with MC Steel sitting in a chair with his signature MC Steel logo on a plasma TV behind him. Instead of wearing his traditional punk clothing, Steel is dressed in a black suit with a striped tie. Opposing him is LPW interviewer Jonathon Crotchman. Crotchman: Welcome, I’m Jonathon Crotchman, here to give you an LPW.com exclusive interview with MC Steel. Steel: Call me Matthew. Crotchman: So Matthew, let’s get straight to the point, why did you choose to compete in the Million Dollar Challenge? Steel: Well, firstly, I didn’t choose to compete in this challenge at first. I didn’t join this company for the money. I just wanted to entertain the fans. But then I actually thought about what I could do with that money. I could start a business. I could travel the world with my family. But I’ve got bigger plans. Crotchman: So, what are your views on Lords of Pain Wrestling at the moment? Steel: Well, let’s look at Insanity. Insanity let one of the world’s top wrestlers in Peter Saint go once again, Insanity pays nobody Joshinator thousands of dollars just to get the hell beaten out of, and Insanity spent a total of $300,000 on that Elimination Chamber, when we could of just had a simple 6-way match. Throw in a few weapons and you have decent Hardcore Championship match. Crotchman: What about Inferno? Steel: Don’t get me started! Let’s look at general manager Drew Michaels. An LPW legend. He wrestles a few crappy matches, so we give him the power of the whole brand. I saw him Chaos beat my mentors the Watchmen. They were cheated out of that championship. Not to mention that he is also competing in Full Metal Wrestling. Oh, ban me, fine me, whatever. I think he cares about that damn company than he does about his duties here. For example, Eddie beats the hell out of our CEO and what does Drew do? He says “OK, the other title matches are 3-ways, so how about we make this one a 3-way as well!” I have nothing against that decision, but he could of chosen anybody on that brand. He could have chosen Al. He could have chosen Big B. Brown. Hell, they could have got Tromboner Man back from army and have him in there. But no. Drew picked Son of Repoman. Son of Repoman. He did nothing to earn it. Sure, he’s wrestled here for a while. But what does he bring this company? Money? Only the Repoman dartboard seems to be selling. Fans? Only 40-year-old virgins who live in their mother’s basement. Did you know that his match against Phantom Lord at All-Stars was the worst received match in LPW history? Yeah, that’s what I thought. Crotchman: So what do you think should have happened? Steel: They should have named me as the new general manager. Haha, just kidding, although that is a good idea. Crotchman: What about me? Steel: Not funny. Crotchman: Sorry. Steel: Anyway, I think it should have been just a plain one-on-one Ironman match. Sure, it’s a long match, but Eddie B. brings in the crowds. He has the looks. He has the charisma. He’s a future Hall of Famer. He has talent. And that’s what brings in the money. And Styxx? He brings the rich people in to buy our merchandise and come to shows. Sounds funny doesn’t it? But it does. He is the wrestling stereotype. He has the muscles. That’s all. But it brings in the big bucks. Then at Altered Reality, either Eddie or Styxx would face cYnical, and would put on a hell of a match. And Son of Repoman would stay done and dusted. Crotchman: So let’s talk about your opponents. Let’s start with Monroe. Steel: Ahh, Monroe. He isn’t an athlete. He’s just like the wrestling stereotype like Styxx. But the difference is he’s…well, he’s hideous. Have you seen his beard? He could keep his breakfast in there. And his lunch. And his dinner. He’s just an uglier, dumber version of Krimson Mask. Crotchman: What about Daniel Pleasant? Steel: Who? Crotchman: How about Kid Kaiser? Steel: Who? Crotchman: Steve Storme? Steel: Who? OK, how the hell did these two nobodies get into this match? Seriously? How can Vil just go “Oh, you have cool names, let’s let you in.” Crotchman: Let’s get onto Son of Shockey. Steel: Who? Just joking. He was the guy who went nowhere with Sudden Death, was to pussy to save his “friend” Kafu when Joe and I were beating the hell out of him, and now is aligning with Monroe as “Anti-Venom”. Seriously? That’s the stupidest thing he could of done. Actually, the stupidest thing would have been to stay with Kafu, but this is still extremely stupid. Crotchman: What’s your view on your mentor, Black Reaper? Steel: Well, Reaper, there’s a lot you can say about Black Reaper. Well, he turned me onto the right path. He and Justus have done lot for me. And it’s an honour to be associated with him. Crotchman: Finally, Richard Michaels. Steel: Richard is a good guy, a good wrestler. I know what he is capable of. I know that he is the future of this company. He’s a young NPD. Crotchman: Well, that’s all the time we’ve got time for. I’m… Steel: Just one more thing. All you guys who think that you’ll win this Million Dollar Challenge, you wrong. I’m going to win the Barnyard Brawl, and use that million dollars to take over this company. And none of you idiots can stop me. Crotchman: OK, that’s all we’ve got time for. I’m Jonathon Crotchman, good night. See also *''Living on the Straight Edge'' External links Category:Promos Category:Living on the Straight Edge